As is known, motor vehicle rear seats are generally of the split type, i.e. they consist of two units side by side, each having an associated squab and an associated backrest. The backrests are hinged to the corresponding squabs such that they can turn between a raised position, of normal use, and a lowered position, where the backrests are folded forwards so as to increase the space of the boot provided behind the rear backrest.
These units are arranged on opposite lateral parts of a bracket, which supports both units and has a base fixed to the floorpan of the motor vehicle.
The dimensions and shape of this bracket are designed according to the space available inside the motor vehicle, the shape of the floorpan, the height position and the longitudinal position of the backrests, etc. In consequence, the characteristics of the above-mentioned bracket vary substantially between different motor vehicles.
The need is felt to standardize, at least in part, the design and construction of the bracket that supports the two units, in order to uniform the production of the bracket for a large range of motor vehicles and/or for a large range of rear seats.